It's Never Too Late
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: /Kau menghancurkan kencanku  dengan Sasori-senpai/ Memang itu tujuan awalku 'kan?/  APAKAH BERCINTA DENGAN INO DAN KARIN TIDAK CUKUP UNTUKMU!/ Rate M buat jaga-jaga. Sorry for the long long long update T.T RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

My third fiction in Naruto. Pairing masih tetap SasuSaku. Judul Shicchi dapat waktu lagi denger lagunya three days grace, lagunya keren lhoo~ #malah curhat nih anak.

**D i s c l a i m e r**

**Naruto belongs to Masahi kishimoto**

**WARNING**

**(sedikit) OOC, AU, Typo (always) berserakan, **

**Flamer is no appreciate, happy reading, don't like don't read, but REVIEW!**

Shicchi Kurosaki Present:

**It's never too late**

**Chapter #1 : **Young delinquent I meet.

Konoha High School, 27 April

Didalam ruangan kelas, seorang gadis mengeluh kesal sambil memainkan pena-nya. Dalam hatinya hanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas tersebut dan mencari seseorang-penyebab gadis berambut merah muda itu harus menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas itu sendirian. Saya ulagi SENDIRIAN. Bagaimana bisa temannya ini salah memberitahukan jadwal ujian kenaikan kelas hingga dia harus ujian sendirian dikelas itu.

Didepannya, Kakashi-sensei dengan seksama melihat kerja gadis itu. Wajahnya tetap datar walaupun muridnya sudah menunjukkan ekspressi kebingungan. Ya, gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah pasrah dengan keadaan: dari 25 soal dia hanya menyelesaikan 15 dan hal itu semakin membuat aura untuk membunuh orang yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini semakin besar.

"Baiklah, Haruno Sakura. Waktumu telah habis, sekarang berikan kertas ulangannya kepadaku," kata Kakashi. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lesu lalu memberikan kertas ulangannya.

"Hai, Sensei." Katanya kemudian langsung keluar dari kelasnya. Di depan pintu, sudah ada dua sahabatnya menunggu Sakura keluar kelas. Setelah Sakura terlihat kedua temannya langsung menghampiri gadis bermata merald itu. Salah satu dari temannya memasang ekspressi menyesal. Well, sepertinya kita sudah tau siapa penyebab Sakura ujian secara personal.

"Gomenne, Sakura. Saat kau mengirim pesan, aku dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Sungguh! Aku sangat mengantuk waktu itu," katanya. Mata aquamarine itu langsung memandang mata emerald itu dengan tatapan penyesalan. Sakura-yang melihat wajah temannya yang bersungguh-sungguh langsung merubah ekspressinya menjadi soft kembali.

"Gak apa-apa, Ino. Lagian kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga yang salah. Mengirimmu pesan saat jam dua pagi." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ano... ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sakura-chan tidak hadir selama tiga hari?" tanya temannya yang satunya lagi. Pandangan Sakura langsung mengarah ke temannya yang satu lagi-Hyuuga Hinata.

"Etto... Okaa-san sangat sibuk bekerja. Kali ini dia menangkap seseorang yang sangat dicari-cari di Konoha," kata Sakura sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang nyangkut didalam kerah bajunya. "...karena takut jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, maka Okaa-san menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal dirumah." Jelas Sakura diiringi anggukan temannya.

"Ternyata repot juga ya... punya ibu seorang polisi wanita. Tapi walaupun begitu aku sangat kagum kepada ibumu. Dia sangat mencemaskanmu," kata Ino tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi... siapa penjahat yang ditangkap oleh ibumu?"

***It's never too late***

"Disini Tsunade Haruno, pelaku diperkirakan memasuki sebuah apartement dengan seorang wanita. Kami disini menunggu perintah untuk menangkapnya," seru seorang polisi wanita menggunakan walkie talkie.

"Baiklah. Kami akan segera kesana, pastikan kalian tidak kehilangan jejak sipelaku." Kata seseorang jauh disana.

"Siap laksanakan!" kata Tsunade dan menyimpan kembali alat komunikasi tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Taicho?" tanya seseorang yang berada dibelakang Tsunade. Sejenak dia menoleh kearah teman-temannya.

"Kita masuk. Mereka sedang menuju kemari." Kata Tsunade diiringi anggukan para bawahan Tsunade.

"Ketika membaca riwayat anak ini, ternyata dia tidak bisa dianggap remeh," kata Izumo-salah satu bawahan Tsunade.

"Kau benar. Aku juga kaget. Padahal umurnya baru menginjak 17 tahun, tapi catatan kriminalnya sudah menggunung seperti itu," kata orang yang ada disamping Izumo- Kotetsu.

Mereka tetap berjalan pelan-pelan. Hingga suara sepatu merekapun tidak terdengar. Mereka sangat hati-hati dengan buronan mereka kali ini. Pada akhirnya mereka sudah berada didepan kamar yang dimasuki buronan mereka. Tsunade mendekatkan telinganya kepintu guna mendengar apa yang hendak dilakukan sang buronan tersebut.

"Aaaaah~ kau agresif sekaliiiihhh~" Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya. Diujung bibirnya terdapat sebuah senyuman licik.

'Sedang bercinta, eh? Akan kuhancurkan saat-saat indahmu,' pikirnya dan kemudian-

***Brak***

Pintu didobrak paksa oleh sekelopok polisi tadi. Dan terlihat jelas, seorang buronan yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang wanita. Dan sekarang wanita tersebut hanya menggunakan pakaian dalamnya dan sang buronan tersebut hanya bertelanjang dada menampakkan posture tubuhnya yang sempurna. Begitu memukau... namun mematikan.

"Uchia Sasuke! Kamu kami tangkap dengan tuduhan merampok Bank Konoha dan kasus pemerkosaan terhadap Shion." Kata Tsunade mengarahkan pistolnya tepat didepan wajah buronan yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut, sementara yang lain memegang kedua tangan Sasuke takut jika dia melakukan perlawanan.

"Hn? Hanya itu?" kata lelaki itu datar. Sepertinya dia telah terbiasa dengan yang namanya disergap. Izumo dan Kotetsu sudah selesai memborgol kedua tangan Sasuke, sedangkan perempuan tadi dibiarkan menyudutkan diri diruangan itu.

"Bawa dia!" teriak Tsunade yang keluar dari kamar itu menyusul Sasuke dan kedua anak buahnya.

"Tsunade disini! Uchia Sasuke telah berhasil ditangkap. Kalian tidak perlu menyusul kami disini. Kami akan kembali ke markas!" kata Tsunade, kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya kearah buronannya.

"Kau... seumuran dengan anak perempuanku," ucap Tsunade datar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik dan mulai mengeluarkan seringaian.

"Tch! Sudah berapa banyak pria yang tidur dengannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian yang tak kunjung pudar dari bibirnya. Tsunade tersentak, tanpa babibu dia mendaratkan tinjunya tepat di pipi Sasuke. Darah kental mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau pikir anakku itu berandalan seperti dirimu, HAH?" teriak Tsunade sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Hn? Aku tidak sabar ingin 'bermain' dengan anakmu yang terpelajar itu," kata Sasuke. Sebelum semuanya tampak lebih buruk, Izumo dan Kotetsu segera menggiring Sasuke kemobil menuju kantor polisi.

***It's never too late***

Konoha High School, belakang sekolah.

"Ne Sakura, apakah ibumu sebaiknya pensiun saja dari kepolisian? Kebanyakan penjahat itu sekarang mengincar anak dari polisi yang menangkapnya lho.." kata Ino seraya memainkan sumpitnya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi? Lagipula, jika Ibu pensiun tidak akan ada orang yang menjamin kehidupan kami nanti," kata Sakura menunduk. Diantara mereka bertiga, Sakura-lah yang bisa dibilang paling menyedihkan hidupnya. Ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya tepat dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang mereka tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi.

"Ibumu bisa bekerja dikantor Tou-san," kata Ino. Ino Yamanaka -putri tunggal dari Yamanaka Inochi, direktur di Yamanaka Corp. Ibunya telah meninggal sejak Ino kelas lima SD. Hidupnya jauh lebih baik daripada Sakura.

"Gomen, tapi Okaa-san memang tidak pernah bisa akrab dengan yang namanya investasi, ataupun menjadi karyawan. Okaa-san tidak akan betah jika harus berjam-jam didepan komputer." Jelas Sakura.

"Ibumu bisa jadi _designer_ di butik Tou-san," Hinata menambahkan. Hyuuga Hinata, anak pertama dari dua orang bersaudara, putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi pengusaha butik di Konoha. Dan kulitas dari butik merekalah yang terbaik.

"Ayolah Ino, Hinata. Aku tau kalau hidup kami masih serba kekurangan, tapi aku tidak mau kalau kami mendapatkan uang banyak itu hasil dari mengemis," kata Sakura menunduk membuat kedua temannya tersentak kaget. Benar. Apa yang barusan mereka lakukan secara tidak sengaja telah menganggap keluarganya sebagai pengemis.

"Gomenne, Sakura." Kata Hinata dan Ino bersamaan. Senyuman tipis mulai terukir dibibirnya.

"Aku percaya... kalau Okaa-san sudah melakukan yang terbaik buatku. Dan aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau pulang bareng? Kebetulan aku tidak ingin dijemput supir," kata Ino diiringi anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Gomen... aku harus ke kantor polisi menjumpai Okaa-san." Kata Sakura. Ino dan Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Cepat habiskan bento kalian, sebentar lagi mau bell lho," kata Sakura melihat jam tangannya.

"Hyaaaaa! Gara-gara bicarakan yang aneh-aneh aku lupa memakan bentokuuuu~!"

O.-.O

**Draaaak!**

Pintu tahanan dibuka dan tahanan didorong paksa memasuki ruangan itu. Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup, dia duduk disudut ruangan dengan seringaian khas dibibirnya.

'Aku tidak akan lama disini,' pikirnya. Tak lama kemudian dia melihat seorang gadis yang kira-kira seusia dengannya masuk ke kantor dengan wajah girang. Rambut raven soft pink dengan mata berwarna emerald. Kombinasi yang bagus untuk seorang gadis.

"Ara, Sakura-chan? Ibumu ada didalam sedang istirahat." Salah satu bawahan Ibunya menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Aah, arigato Shizune nee-chan," kata Sakura tersenyum riang kemudian meninggalkan Shizune. Dia melewati beberapa sel penjara tersebut. Dan mereka bertemu. Mata onyx yang memukau itu melihat mata emerald milik Sakura dengan sangat lembut. Sasuke, terus melihat Sakura dan berhasil membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Karena malu, dia meninggalkan sel tahanan tersebut. Namun dia terngat akan kata-kata Ibunya.

'Jangan pernah mempercayai orang yang ada di sel tahanan' aaah, ternyata ada gunanya juga dia mendengar ceramah Ibunya. Dia berjalan terus hingga menemukan ruangan Ibunya. Dengan pelan dia mengetuk pintu itu, setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ibunya, dia masuk dan mendekati Ibunya.

"Okaa-san.." panggil Sakura. Ditangannya sudah ada dua buah plastik makanan untuk mereka berdua. Tsunade hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ne Sakura, tolong berikan lembaran ini kepada Shizune. Dan katakan padanya untuk menghubungi kepolisian yang lain kalau Uchia Sasuke sudah tertangkap," kata Tsunade seraya memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Sakura. Mengangguk, dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu luar. Dia berjalan melewati sel tahanan tadi. Dan siapa sangka ternyata Sakura tidak melihat pemuda tampan tadi.

"Apakah aku hanya berhalusinasi tentang lelaki yang tadi aku lihat, ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kekursi Shizune.

"Um... Shizune-nee, Okaa-san menuruhku untuk menyerahkan lembaran ini, dan katakan kepada kepoisian lain kalau Uchia Sasuke sudah ditangkap," ucap Sakura namun tidak digubris samasekali oleh lawan bicaranya, Shizune. Merasa penasaran, Sakura mendekati kursi Shizune-yang daritadi membelakangi Sakura.

"Shizune-nee-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" suara Sakura yang melengking terdengar diseluruh ruangan.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade yang langsung panik dengan segera pergi kearah dimana asal suara Sakura tadi.

Kembali ke Sakura, matanya terbelalak ngeri dan mundur beberapa setelah melihat Shizune yang ambruk dari kursinya, dan terlihat jelas bahwa pisau telah menancap ditubuh bagian belakangnya.

"Shi-shizu-mpft!" kata-katannya terhenti sejenak dikarenakan seseorang telah membungkam mulutnya dari belakang. Sakura bergidik ngeri keika nafas orang itu berhembus pelan ditengkuknya.

"Hey manis, kita bertemu lagi..." desah orang itu membuat mata Sakura terbelalak. Siapa itu? Mendengar suaranya saja baru kali ini, apalagi bertemu? Pelan-pelan Sakura melihat kebelakang, terlihat disitu rambut raven berwarna biru kehitaman dengan sepasang mata onyx yang memukau tengah tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

'jadi... tadi itu bukanlah halusinasi?' batin Sakura. Kini dia hampir tidak memikirkan pembunuhan tadi. Kini dia malah berdebar-debar gak menentu. Sasuke yang tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini langsung menggerakkan tangannya turun dan menyusup kedalam baju Sakura dan meraba bagian perutnya.

"Mmmmhhh..." desahnya dicampur berontak. Sasuke semakin senang mendengar desahan Sakura. Kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya menuju bukit Sakura yang baru tumbuh dan meremasnya lembut hingga membuat Sakura mengerang lebih kuat.

'sial! Seharusnya aku tadi memakai bra! Ught!' batin Sakura yang merasakan kalau dadanya kini sudah tegang dan Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memainkan ujung dadanya yang semakin tegang dengan jempolnya.

"Aahahaha... keluarkan desahan manismu itu, cantik~!" kata Sasuke menggoda. Ekor matanya melirik Sakura yang sedang menutup matanya; tak kuat menahan semua kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hhhhh..." desah Sakura nikmat walaupun secara logika dia harus menyelamtkan diri, tapi tubuhnya menginginkan Sasuke-orang yang baru dia kenal untuk menyentuhnya lebih.

"Hhhh.. kau menikmatinya, eh?" desah Sasuke. Tangan kanannya tetap membungkam mulut Sakura sementara tangan kirinya mulai memasuki rok Sakura. Dia menyelipkan jarinya ke panties Sakura dan mulai meraba daerah terdalam dirinya, dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura mengerang keras dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya namun Sasuke mulai memasukkan jarinya ke bagian terdalam sakura.

"MMMHHHHH!" Sakura terbelalak kaget saat benda kecil itu masuk dan bermain di 'inner thigh' nya. Sasuke yang mendengarkan langkah kaki dan suara Tsunade langsung membawa Sakura bersembunyi.

"Mfffhhh!" teriak Sakura berharap Ibunya dapat mendengarnya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Sasuke langsung membawanya ketempat lain.

"Sakura!" Tsunade datang dengan wajah panik. Siapa sangka kalau ketua kepolisian mampu memasang wajah paniknya ketika anak kesayangannya tidak ada ditempat.

"Hey, Sakura! Dimana kamu?" teriak Tsunade panik. Matanya terbelalak melihat Shizune sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Taicho! Uchia Sasuke tidak ada ditmpat! mungkin- eeh? Shizune-san?" Izumo dan Kotetsu langsung mengangkat tubuh Shizune.

"Bawa dia kerumah sakit. Nyawanya mungkin masih bisa tertolong," jawab Tsunade dengan wajahnya yang panik.

'aku harus menemukan Sakura.' Ucapnya.

.-.

"Apaaahhh... maumuhhnnn..." Sakura yang masih mendapatkan treatment dari Sasuke mulai sadar dari lamunannya. Bukan nafsu yang dibutuhkan, tapi dia harus segera menemukan ibunya, Tsunade.

"Hhhh... hanya memberikan beberpa kenikmatan untuk gadis canik sepertimu," ucap Sasuke. Kini dia telah melepas tangan Sakura, namun tangan kanannya mengarahkan pisau kecil kearah Sakura.

""Kau... iblis! Aaahh..." desahnya dicampur oleh kemarahannya. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sakura kini turun untuk menyingkap rok Sakura. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah 'bibir bawah' Sakura, kemudian memasukkan lidahnya kedalam.

"Errrrrggghhhhh!" erangan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke, mulai memainkan pisaunya dengan cara menggesek-gesekkan ujungnya ke paha Sakura.

"Jika kau berteriak, bagian terindahmu akan hancur tidak berbentuk," ancam Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya bergidik ngeri, dia bisa merasakan darah keluar dari pahanya akibat gesekan pisau kecil tadi. Sasuke tampak menikmati permainannya, terlihat dari lidahnya semakin cepat bergerak mengaduk-aduk bagian intim Sakura, sesekali dia menggigit kecil clitoris yang enegang itu hingga dia merasakan sesuatu yang cair merembes keluar.

"Aaaaahhhh..." dia menjerit keras. Sakura kelelahan dan mulai melemas. Sasuke, yang tetap acuh dengan aksi Sakura mulai memasukkan tiga jari dalam bagian intim Sakura. Keluar masuk hingga Sakura climax untuk yang kedua kalinya. Menyeringai tajam, Sasuke berniat meminum cairan itu tapi-

"JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI ANAKKU!"

"Okaa... san..." mata emerald itu terbelalak lebar.

~~~TBC~~~

Gomen kalau masih OOC m(_ _)m Shicchi bakalan cepat meng-update fic nya. Yosh review yaw!


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou yang mau review dan memberikan komentar yang positif buat Shicchi~ thank you~ sebagai gantinya Shicchi persembahkan chapter dua.

**D I S C L A I M E R**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

~**WARNING**~

**OOC, AU, Abal, typo always berserakan**

**Don't like don't read**

**But, REVIEW**!

**It's never too late**

Kurosaki Shicchi

Chapter #2; Pervert Delinquent

"JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI PUTRIKU!"

Kata-kata itu terdengar nyaring ditelinga gadis itu. Mata emerald yang indah itu terbelalak begitu melihat raut wajah sang ibu yang terkejut, panic, dan marah semua bercampur menjadi satu. Sepertinya kapten kepolisian konoha ini sudah tidak segan-segan untuk menghempaskan peluru timahnya tepat di jantung laki-laki ini.

"Oka-san…" Sakura bergumam pelan. Uchiha Sasuke, penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini hanya tersenyum licik.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, wahai anak muda! Lepaskan Sakura!" bentak Tsunade mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Harta satu-satunya yang dia lindungi selama ini. Kini berdiri dengan kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Jika aku tidak melepaskannya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai. Tangannya yang terselip dibawah underwear Sakura dia keluarkan. Jarinya lengket dengan cairan climax Sakura. Kemudian menjilat habis cairan tersebut.

"Kau lihat? Aku 'bermain' dengan putrimu yang terpelajar," Kata Sasuke datar namun ujung bibirnya naik membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Ugh! Kau…!" geram Tsunade. Matanya melihat kearah Sakura yang berdiri. Dia tak menyangka kalau putri satu-satunya akan bernasib malang seperti ini.

"…dan kau tau? Kami berdua sangat menikmatinya…" lanjut Sasuke. Dihadapannya, Tsunade, sudah bersiap-siap melepaskan peluru didalam pistolnya namun dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sasuke menyerahkan Sakura. Tsunade langsung memeluk Sakura dan membereskan pakaian Sakura.

"Tch… anakmu beruntung memiliki ibu sepertimu," kata Sasuke pelan. Kemudian berjalan melewati Tsunade. Kali ini, tidak ada terlintas dibenaknya untuk menangkap Uchiha Sasuke lagi.

"Oka-san…" panggil Sakura. Tsunade hanya menyimpulkan senyumannya. Kemudian membawa Sakura pulang.

'apa maksud perkataan anak itu,' batinnya masih bertanya-tanya

*** It's never too late * **

"Menurut biograpi, Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Keluarganya dibunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi pada saat dia menginjak Sekolah Dasar. Sasuke tinggal dengan pamannya, Uchiha Madara, seorang Yakuza..." Kata Izumo. Tsunade mendesah dalam.

"Dia disiksa oleh pamannya setiap hari. Jika tidak bekerja dia tidak diberi makan. Diumurnya yang ke sebelas, dia telah membunuh pamannya. Namun dia hanya mendapat hukuman penjara selama satu tahun, karena diperkirakan usianya yang dibawah umur." Tambah Izumo lagi.

"Hmm, korban kehancuran rumah tanggga ya," gumam Tsunade.

"Taicho, bagaimana kalau dia kita masukkan kesalah satu tempat penampungan anak?" Kotetsu memberi saran.

"Tidak. Uchiha Sasuke terlalu bahaya jika kita masukkan ke tempat penampungan anak. Dia sudah pernah membunuh dan memperkosa, ini bisa memperburuk keadaan," sela Tsunade.

"Jadi bagaiman? Kalau dipenjarakan dia dengan sangat mudah melarikan diri seperti kejadian kemarin," bantah Kotetsu. Tentu saja Tsunade masih hafal betul kejadian kemarin yang membuat Sakura mendapatkan trauma.

"Dirumahku saja." kata Tsunade datar. Izumo dan Kotetsu terkejut. Apakah dia tidak belajar dari peristiwa kemarin? Menaruh penjahat seperti Uchiha Sasuke dirumahnya?

"Aku tau ini konyol, tapi yang dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke adalah sebuah keluarga. Dan aku yakin dia bisa berteman baik dengan Sakura. Semoga saja…" katanya pasrah. Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku begini bukan untuk membahayakan anakku, tapi ingin menyelamatkan penjahat seperti sasuke agar dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk," tambahnya.

**Konoha, dikediaman keluarga Haruno**

Gadis itu terdiam. Dia masih memikikan kejadian kemarin. Dia menyadari kalau dia sangat takut, namun disisi lain dia merasakan kalau dia itu menginginkan lelaki tampan itu. Ahh, yang benar saja seorang Haruno Sakura, sisa terpelajar mau dengan penjahat tidak bermoral itu? Sempat terlintas kata-kata itu dibenaknya. Tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan penjahat itu.

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!

Telinganya mendengar suara bell rumahnya. Secepat mungkin dia berdiri dan berlari kecil menuju pintunya. Dia meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya hingga terlihat sang Ibu berdiri didepan pintu masuk. Tunggu! Ibunya tidak sendirian. dia bersama…

"Uchiha Sasuke…" gumam Sakura tak percaya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Masih terlihat jelas dibenaknya tentang kejadian kemarin. Dan sekarang penyebab kejadian kemarin itu muncul lagi dihadapannya. Bagaimana dia seharusnya berekspresi? Senang karena dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ada difikirannya? Takut karena dia berada diposisi waspada bila diingat tingkah laku Sasuke yang urakan itu? Entahlah. Dia juga tidak tau.

"Dia akan tinggal bersama kita untuk beberapa waktu," jelas Tsunade sebelum Sakura bertanya kenapa lelaki itu bersamanya. Mendengar pernyataan itu Sakura merutuki dirinya.

"O-oka-san… yakin?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan keningnya kemudian matanya beralih ke Sasuke yang menyeringai.

"Ahh sudahlah Sakura. Ibu lelah, Ibu mau istirahat dulu. Tunjukkan kamar Sasuke, dilantai dua." Kata Tsunade kemudian melangkah masuk melewati Sakura yang tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Hey, kau mau berdiam diri disitu atau menunjukkan kamarku?" tanya Sasuke smirk. Sakura mendecik kesal.

"Kau fikir aku ini pembantu?" tanya Sakura berkacak pinggang, tapi Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan wajah datar. Seolah-olah dia bukan penjahat kelas kakap.

"Huh! Ikut aku. Akan kutunjukkan kamarmu," kata Sakura singkat kemudian jalan tanpa menghadap belakang. Mungkin dia tahu kalau Sasuke akan mengikutinya. Mereka menyusuri tangga, dan Sakura membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan berhenti ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Emeraldnya mengitari seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Ini kamarmu, selamat menikmati," kata Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke, namun tangan cekatan Sasuke menangkap tangan kecil Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau melanjutkan yang kemarin tertunda," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura memerah, antara blushing dan marah.

"Hentai! Kamu fikir aku perempuan apaan?" tanya Sakura menepis genggaman Sasuke.

"Hmph! Baiklah, aku rasa aku langsung saja masuk ke tahap best part," kata Sasuke. Sakura yang tak mengerti langsung memalingkan wajahnya mengahadap Sasuke namun bibirnya keburu dilumat Sasuke.

"Mmmmhhhh..." desahnya. Yang ada difikirannya hanyalah mencoba melepaskan diri, namun sang Uchiha menciumnya lembut. Sangat lembut hingga membuatnya tenggelam didalam ciuman Sasuke.

Marah... tapi kenapa dia membalas ciumannya?

Hal itu membuat peluang sang Uchiha semakin besar. Kemudian dia menyudutkan Sakura ditembok, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak beberapa lama suara desahan dari gadis pink itu terdengar. Tangan kanannya meremas bukit Sakura hingga suar desahan itu semakin kuat. Sasuke mulai mengangkat kaki kanan Sakura namun-

"Kau mencuri kesempatan!" kata Sakura marah. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Hmph! Bukannya kau menikmatinya tadi?" tanya Sasuke smirk. Sakura tidak menjawab kemudian pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan!" ucapnya sambil menggebrak pintu kamar Tsunade.

"Okaa-san! Kenapa membiarkan dia tinggal dirumah ini? Kaa-san tau apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku kemarin?" ungkap Sakura kesal. Tsunade haya menghela nafas panjang. Ahh, sepertinya dia sudah memprediksikan kalau anak satu-satuya ini akan protes.

"Ayolah Sakura, yang dia butuhkan sekarang ini adalah keluarga. Dia korban kehancuran rumah tangga," kata Tsunade. Mata Sakura mengernyit pelan. Kemudian tertegun.

"Broken... home?" gumam Sakura. Tsunade mengangguk. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sama seperti dia ya...

"Yahhh... setidaknya masih ada orang yang lebih menyedihkan daripada kita," kata Tsunade. Sakura mengangguk tanpa mengubah ekspressinya.

"Jadi begitu..."

**Konoha, 06.00 AM**

"Okaa-san! Aku pergi dulu ya," seru Sakura sambil merapikan roknya. Tsunade menghampirinya bersama Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya melebar. Oh tidak...

Jang bilang kalau...

"Berangkatnya bersama Sasuke ya," kata Tsunade tersenyum simpul.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang terucap di mulutnya saking terkejutnya.

"Yoroshiku na, Sakura-san..." kata Sasuke nyengir. Tangannya menggandeng tas ranselnya. Sakura hendak protes tapi-

"Cepat pergi nanti telat loh... itu bisnya sudah datang," kata Tsunade mendorong mereka berdua.

"Ittekimasu, Oba-san..." kata Sasuke diiringi anggukan Tsunade.

'hmm... ternyata anak itu cukup baik,' gumamnya.

-O.O-

"Sakura-chan... dia siapa?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang laki-laki yang tadi berjalan bersama Sakura.

"Hmmph! Dia kriminal muda yang aku ceritakan waktu itu," gumam Sakura kesal. Hinata dan Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Heh? Tapi kenapa kalian-"

"Okaa-san membawanya untuk tinggal dirumah," potong Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Ino hanya mengangguk bingung.

"Tapi... dia tampan sekali.." kata Ino sambil tersenyum nakal.

"INO!" teriak Sakura. Ino hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali kali. Namun ditengah perbincangan itu seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura..." panggil orang itu. Gadis yang dimaksud menolehkan wajahnya dan mengarah ke orang tersebut. Dan yang benar saja, seketika wajah putihnya berubah memerah.

"I-iya?" katanya mendadak gagap. Ino dan Hinata tersenyum sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Katanya kamu diserang oleh penjahat ya? Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu kalem.

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa Senpai." Kata Sakura menunduk.

Akasuna Sasori. Kelas 3 IPA 1. Merupakan kakak kelas Sakura, mantan ketua OSIS di Konoha High School. Berambut merah dengan mata yang memukau mampu membuat hampir separuh perempuan di Konoha High School mengikuti OSIS hanya karena ingin bersamanya.

"Baguslah... kau membuatku khawatir," kata Sasori tersenyum. Dari kejauhan sana, seseorang berkacamata memandangnya jijik.

"I-iya Senpai. Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku," kata Sakura tersenyum gugup.

"Sakura, apakah malam ini kamu ada rencana?" tanya Sasori. Sakura menggeleng sepertinya blushingnya sudah sampai stadium akut.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan ketaman konoha?" tanya Sasori.

"E-eh? Baiklah..." kata Sakura. Di inner-nya dia sudah menari riang.

'kencan dengan Sasori-senpai? YIPIIIII!'

"Baiklah. Aku jemput nanti sekitar jam tujuh malam," katanya mengecup pipi Sakura sekilas, lalu pergi. Yang dicium hanya tersentak kaget kemudian memegang pipi bekas ciuman Sasori tadi.

"A-aah..." Kata Sakura tersenyum. Namun senyumnya hilang ketika beberapa orang menariknya menuju... toilet?

**BRAAAAAAAAK**

Tubuh mungil itu terhempas menghantam tembok ujung kamar mandi. Dia meringis pelan, sakit itu menjalan ketubuhnya.

"Dengar ya, nona PINK! Jangan sekali-kali kamu menyentuh SASORI! DIA MILIKKU!" teriak wanita itu sambil mengeluarkan semua amarahnya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti..." kata Sakura pelan. Ketiga orang itu tertawa keras.

"Hey, Karin. Katanya dia tidak mengerti..." kata wanita berambut kuning dikucir empat, Temari.

"Hmph! Jangan mentang-mentang kamu anak ketua kepolisian, kau bisa macam-macam dengan pacar orang!" sembur wanita berambut merah panjang, Tayuya.

"Ya. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu disini," kata Karin sambil mengarahkan pisau lipatnya kearah pipi Sakura.

"A-apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura gemetaran. Karin dan dua temannya tertawa hambar.

"JAUHI SASORI ATAU-"

"Atau apa? Hm?" tanya seseorang dibelakang mereka. Karin, Tayuya dan Temari mengarahkan wajahnya keasal suara tersebut.

"..."

**Ruang kelas 2 IPA 2**

"Apa kalian melihat Sakura?" tanya seseorang memasuki ruangan kelas 2 Ipa 2 tersebut.

"Ne, bukannya dia tadi bersama Sasori-senpai?" tanya Ino diiringi anggukn dari Hinata.

"Hm? Tapi kami baru saja berpisah tadi..." kata Sasori bingung.

"Aku melihat Sakura dengan Karin, Tayuya, dan Temari menuju ke toilet," seru Kiba yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

'APA?' guamnya kaget.

"Saso-senpai?" panggil Hinata pelan hingga menyadarkan dia dari lamunannya.

"Go-gomen... ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan," kata Sasori kemudian pergi secepat mungkin. Dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan pergi menuju toilet perempuan.

'Karin... pasti dia ingin macam-macam dengan Sakura...' gumamnya. Dia terus berlari . Tibanya dia ditempat tersebut, dia menoleh ke kiri dan kenan, meskipun darurat dia juga harus berfikir kalau tempat yang ingin dia masuki bukan tempat sembarangan.

Tidak ada orang. Aman.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAK**

"SAKURA!" teriaknya. Namun tidak siapa-siapa didalam sana.

'apakah... aku terlambat?' gumamnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan was-was.

**In UKS**

"Kenapa... kamu menolongku?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu. Orang yang ada dihadapannya hanya memasang ekspressi datar.

"Hey, jawab pertanyaanku Sasuke..." kata Sakura menyebut nama pria tersebut. Sasuke hanya menyengir.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkan orang lain untuk 'menyentuhmu'. Hanya itu," kata Sasuke menekankan kata menyentuh itu. Sakura merubah ekspressi-nya menjadi marah. Dia melihat sebuah buku diatas meja dan melemparkan buku itu ke Sasuke.

**BUAK****. **Buku itu mendarat dengan keras di kepala Sasuke.

"Argh...!" katanya sakit. Sakura melihat wajahnya tanpa dibuat-buat mulai merasa bersalah.

"Sasuke! Gomen..." kata Sakura panik. Dia duduk dan memegang kepala Sasuke yang memar tadi. Sasuke menyeringai nakal kemudian menarik kepala Sakura lalu mencium bibir Sakura cepat. Namun scene itu tidak berlangsung lama hingga-

"Sakura..." gumam orang itu pasrah melihat adegan tadi. Mata emerald Sakura melebar.

"Se-senpai..." Sakura terkejut namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hai... Sasori-senpai..." kata Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Sasori menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Hai juga... Uchiha Sasuke..." katanya tajam.

~TBC~

Gomen... chaper 2 kurang HOT...

tapi bakalan Shicchi usahakan bakalan hot seperti cabai *plak*

Big thanks to;

**Sasusaku 41, Kazushi kudo hatake, 4ntk4-ch4n, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Rierye, himeka males login, Akira Mayumi, Keke kiki, Cherry'uchihasakura'blossom, Tabita Pinkybunny, Tamichi Uchiha.**

Thank you yang udah read and review n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review…

Gomen kalau banyak yang minta lebih hot, tapi yaaah… berhubung Sakura disini karakternya Shicchi buat anti-mesum *plak jadi bakalan lama buat Sasuke nakhlukin dia XD

Yosh cekidot,

**WARNING**

**Soft lemon, OOC, AU, typo (always) berserakan**

**Tata bahasa jelek, 17 tahun keatas**

**Don't like don't read but REVIEW!**

**D I S C L A I M E R**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's never too late**

**Belongs to me; Kurosaki Shicchi**

**Chapter #3; **Jealous grow in my heart

"Hai juga… Uchia Sasuke," kata Sasori tak kalah tajam. Sakura hanya menyatukan tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya.

"Sasori… senpai?" katanya pelan namun cukup terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Mendengar desahan pelan Sakura, dia mulai menyeringai dan angkat bicara.

"Ahh… Sasori-senpai ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai. Sasori mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Matanya tetap menatap tajam kepada sang criminal muda ini.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat… dan tidak sengaja melihat hal yang tadi kalian lakukan…" katanya sambil menatap Sakura datar. Sakura tersentak. Matanya berkaca-kaca kemudian menunduk, merasa takut untuk melihat wajah Sasori yang -mungkin- marah saat melihat mereka berciuman tadi. "…dan sepertinya aku menganggu acara kalian ya…" katanya lagi. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Mungkin…" kata Sasuke membuat Sakura memalingkan pandangannya ke Sasuke.

"Bi-bicara apa kau?" kata Sakura kaget kemudian memandang Sasori seolah berkata 'aku tidak ada hubungan dengannya'.

"Baiklah… lanjutkan saja…" kat Sasori kemudian pergi. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti tatapan Sakura tadi yah…

"Sasori-senpai!" panggil Sakura yang beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berniat pergi menyusulnya. Tidak. Jalannya terhenti oleh pegangan tangan kuat dipergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau menyusul si pecundang itu?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura terdiam dan tangannya mengepal kuat. "tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhmu," tambahnya lagi.

**BRUUK! **Sakura melepas tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengar ya, Uchiha Sasuke! Sampai kapanpun, **aku tidak mau memberikan tubuhku padamu! Dan AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU BERCINTA DENGAN ORANG SEPERTIMU**!" katanya sedikit teriak kemudian pergi mencari Sasori.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya. Dia menyipitkan matanya dan memandang kedepan. Melihat gadis merah muda itu pergi mengejar Sasori. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantung celananya. Tak lama kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sementara Sakura, dia mengelilingi kelas untuk mencari Sasori. Matanya berubah cerah saat melihat Sasori berjalan dikoridor sekolah.

"Sasori-senpaaai!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari mengejar Sasori. Yang dipanggil berhenti dan berbalik arah memandang gadis itu. Setelah jarak cukup dekat, gadis pink itu menunduk mengatur nafas hingga akhirnyan dia memandang senpai-nya.

"Senpai…" kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan diluan.

"Kenapa kau menyusulku?" tanya Sasori datar. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke…" katanya sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. Kemudian dia menatap Sasori dengan muka memerah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasori menaikkan alisnya. Sakura menunduk dan mengangguk. Sasori menaikkan ujung bibirnya dan-

**CUP. **Bibir Sasori mendarat dipipi Sakura yang merona. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok," katanya ditelinga Sakura. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri yang terpaku sambil memegang pipi bekas dicium Sasori.

"Tch!" dari jauh seseorang yang baru saja melihat adegan tadi langsung mendecak kesal. Kemudian orang itu pergi.

**Di gerbang Konoha High school**

"Haaaaaah! Si forehead itu kemana sih?" gerutu gadis blonde itu. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah dipergelangan tangannya.

"Sakura no baka! Kalau datang bakalan aku buat keningnya semakin lebar!" umpatnya lagi.

"Hey Ino," seseorang memanggil namanya membuatnya membalikkan badan dan memandang orang yang memanggil.

"Kau…"

***Its Never Too Late***

"Haaaaah! Kenapa aku lupa kalau hari ini aku janjian dengan Ino? Pasti dia sudah menunggu lama…" gerutu Sakura sambil berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah. Namun, tidak ada Ino disana.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Dia pasti sudah pulang atau pergi sendirian…" gumamnya pelan. Wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan rasa penyesalan.

"Hmm… mungkin aku harus kerumahnya untuk minta maaf," katanya.

**SKIP TIME **

"Gomen kudasai~" katanya berdiri didepan pintu rumah Ino yang terbilang megah.

"Ino-sama berada di kamarnya. Silahkan masuk," kata salah satu maid dirumah itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju rumah Ino. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya dia memasuki rumah Ino, jadi dia sudah hafal dimana kamar Ino walaupun ada banyak ruangan dirumah megah itu.

"Ahh… ini dia," gumamnya pelan. Kini dia berdiri didepan pintu kamar Ino. Dengan senyum yang terlukis dibibirnya dia mengangkat tangannya hendak mengetok pintu namun-

"Aaaaahhhh… terus sayang…. Uuuhhh…" desahan hebat terdengar dari dalam kamar. Emerald eyes itu terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa? Suara yang tidak asing baginya terdengar begitu bergairah.

'Ino…' gumamnya pelan. Diurungkannya niat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Kini telinganya sudah menempel di daun pintu tersebut. Dia masih ingin menguji pendengarannya tadi.

"Ungggghhhh… aaaahhh… enaknyaaah… ja-jangan ber-henti sa-sayang… oohhhh…" desahan dari suara yang sama terdengar lagi. kali ini Sakura tidak salah dengar dan yakin pada pendengarannya.

Ino sedang bercinta.

'Tapi… dengan siapa?' batinnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tangannya bergetar disaat dia meraih knop pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Dengan pelan dia memutar knop pintunya dan…

Tidak terkunci. Kemudian Sakura mendorong pintu tersebut sepelan mungkin agar tidak menciptakan suara atau decitan besar. Matanya mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang dibuka tadi. Mata emeraldnya terbuka lebar seirama dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

Yah… Ino memang sedang bercinta dengan orang yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Kini kepala laki-laki itu sedang berada diantara paha mulus Ino. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma didaerah kewanitaan Ino.

"Ayo Sasukeeeehh… Tunggu apalagi? Aku ingin kau memasuki-ku. Memuaskanku~" Kata Ino mendesah dengan suaranya yang menggoda. Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum kemudian membenamkan kepalanya ke daerah kewanitaan Ino.

"Aaaaah… ya! oohhh… yeah… disitu! Aaahhh…" desahan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Sakura, entah kenapa ingin marah kepada Ino dan Sasuke. Namun kenapa dia marah?

'Sasuke bukan milikku… lagian kenapa aku harus marah? Justru bagus 'kan? Dengan begitu dia tidak akan dekati aku lagi…' gumamnya. Dia menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

**TES…**

Air mata tak berguna terjun dengan bebas menuruni pipinya. Sakura menangis. Menangis karena apa? Apa karena dia melihat hal tadi? Debu? Tidak ada debu dirumah megah keluarga Yamanaka. Sakit hati? Aahh… kini dia mengerti…

'Aku cemburu…' ucapnya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian dia pergi dari rumah megah itu.

**Rumah Keluarga Haruno 20.00**

"Sakura… kenapa tidak dihabiskan sarapannya?" tanya Tsunade yang melihat anak satu-satunya hanya memainkan sendok dan garpu yang ada didepannya tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

"Aku tidak lapar…" katanya pelan. Disampingnya, Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sepertinya dia tidak tertarik dalam pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu.

"Aah… apakah kamu jadi kencan dengan Sasori besok malam?" tanya Tsunade tersenyum pelan. Sakura tersentak kaget diiringi rona merah tipis dipipinya.

"J-jadi, Okaa-san…" katanya. Ekor matanya melirik Sasuke. Sepertinya dia menunggu reaksi mantan criminal muda yang stoic ini.

"Waah… akhirnya anakku berkencan dengan pria…" kata Tsunade tersenyum lembut sambil tertawa kecil sementara Sakura tidak menggubris kata-kata Tsunade tadi. Yang ada difikirannya sekarang ini adalah menunggu ekspressi yang dikeluarka Sasuke.

'Kenapa… dia diam saja?' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Senyuman jahilnya keluar seraya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang dibuat-buat.

"Aahh… tentu saja, Okaa-san… aku sangat sangat menanti hari esok… mudah-mudahan tidak ada orang aneh yang akan menghancurkan kencanku besok," kata Sakura sesekali melirik Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Terima kasih untuk hidangannya," katanya setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hey Sasuke," panggil Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke pelan. Objek yang dia cari dengan membaca buku diatas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah stoicnya yang tidak pernah pudar.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap buku itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berkunjung," kata Sakura singkat kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab pernyataan Sakura dan hal itu membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Huh! Yasudah. Padahal niatku baik mau berbicara denganmu, tuan Stoic mesum! Kau menyebalkan!" kata Sakura kemudian membalikkan badannya menuju pintu keluar. Namun, dengan cekatan tangan Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Tetap disini." Kata Sasuke singkat. Sakura terdiam. Walaupun perkataannya lebih cocok sebagai perintah daripada permohonan dia hanya mengangguk.

"Kau berfikir aku ini orang yang jahat?" tanya Sasuke menatap mata Sakura sayu. Sakura dengan gugup langsung menggeleng.

"Dan apakah kau berfikir aku ini orang yang kejam?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura lagi-lagi menggeleng. Sasuke menghela nafas dalam kemudian melepas lingkaran tangannya dipergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang…" kata Sasuke kembali focus pada buku yang dipegangnya.

"Aku… aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh…" kata Sakura ceplas-ceplos tanpa pikir panjang. Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura kemudian menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Namun hal itu ditepis Sakura dengan menatap buku tebal yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Besok bukannya ulangan Matematika? Mengapa baca Fisika?" tanya Sakura spontan. Sasuke melirik bukunya.

"Aaah… ini? Buku ini hanyalah cover," kata Sasuke membuat gadis pink itu mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Lebih tepatnya seperti ini," kata Sasuke menunjukkan dalam buku itu. Ternyata ada buku lain yang berukuran lebih kecil didalam buku Fisika yang lebar tadi. Dan itu adalah…

Majalah Playboy.

"Hmmm… kau ingin mengenalku lebih jauh? sepertinya kau sudah jatuh cinta denganku," kata Sasuke tersenyum licik. Kata-katanya barusan mengakibatkan wajah Sakura menjadi panas, marah dan blushing bercampur jadi satu.

"BAKA! Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan orang MESUM sepetimu!" kata Sakura kemudian pergi dari kamar Sasuke, tak lupa dia membanting pintu kamar Sasuke hingga terdengar suara 'bedebam' yang cukup keras. Sasuke? Hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya.

'Ini benar-benar memalukan! Bisa-bisanya aku berkata seperti itu tadi! Aku tidak mau ingat kalau aku pernah berkata seperti itu!' gumamnya.

**Besoknya, Konoha High School**

"SAKURAAA! Tebak apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin?" tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sakuar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tentu saja dia tau apa yang ingin dikatakan putri tunggal Yamanaka ini.

"Err… kau mendapatkan voucher belanja lagi?" tanya Sakura asal-asalan berpura-pura tidak tau. Ino menggeleng semangat.

"Sasuke… dia nembak aku!" kata Ino sambil meluk Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum -dibuat-buat dan membalas pelukan Sakura. Tak lama kemudian orang yang mereka bicarakan datang.

"Sasuke-kuuun~" teriak Ino nyaring. Sakura menutup telinganya, sementara yang dipanggil hanya menatap Ino dengan ekspresi datar kemudian berjalan menuju mereka.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke setelah cukup dekat dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"Etto… aku diluan ya, Ino. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Kata Sakura langsung pergi sebelum Ino melontarkan ocehan protesnya. Sakura pergi tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke.

'Kenapa… aku tidak bisa menatapnya?'

"_**Hmmm… kau ingin mengenalku lebih jauh? sepertinya kau sudah jatuh cinta denganku,"**_ kata-kata itu kembali terngiang ditelinga Sakura.

'Tidak mungkin…"

"Sakura…" segera mungkin gadis pink itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang yang memanggilnya tadi, kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Senpai…" jawabnya sambil berlari kecil mendekati Senpai kesayangannya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk nanti malam," kata Sakura sambil memainkan tangannya. Rona merah diwajahnya cukup memperlihatkan Sasori betapa malunya dia sekarang.

"Aahahaha… iya, aku juga demikian," kata Sasori sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. Senyum simpul tak pernah pudar dari bibirnya.

-O.O-

Bell berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran untuk hari ini. Sakura bergegas untuk membereskan semua alat-alat sekolahnya. Setelah semuanya tersusun rapi, dia beranjak dari mejanya.

"Ino pulang dengan Sasuke?" kata-kata itu terdengar ditelinga Sakura. Ternyata sahabatnya Hinata yang berbicara. Seketika dia mendekati teman-temannya.

"Tidak… katanya dia mau pulang dengan teman sekelasnya," kata Ino. Sakura mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Kau yakin, Ino?" tanya Sakura. Gadis blonde itu mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?" tanya Ino. Sakura meghela nafas.

"Aku harap… jangan teruskan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke," kata Sakura pelan. Seketika Ino dan Hinata terkejut.

"Apa-apaan perkataanmu barusan? Kamu tidak suka aku bersama Sasuke, Forehead?" tanya Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Sakura menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu… hanya saja kau tau kalau dia itu pria yang tidak baik," kata Sakura. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Huh! Siapa peduli? Jangan-jangan kamu cemburu, Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum licik. Emerald eyes itu terbelalak. Bibirnya bergetar diiringi air mata yang menetes dengan derasnya. Sakura menggeleng lagi dengan mantap. Melihat aksi Sakura, Ino tersenyum angkuh.

"Aku benci sahabat yang tidak suka melihat sahabatnya senang! ayo Hinata…" kata Ino sambil memegang tangan Hinata. "…kita tinggalkan saja dia." Lanjut Ino sambil pergi sambil menggeret tangan Hinata.

"E-eh? Go-gomene Sakura-chan…" kata Hinata kemudian mengikuti Ino. Sakura terdiam. Dia memegang dadanya yang sakit.

'Cemburu?' batinnya.

"_**Hmmm… kau ingin mengenalku lebih jauh? sepertinya kau sudah jatuh cinta denganku,"**_ Sakura kembali teringat dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Dia menggeleng lagi.

'Aku menyukai Sasori… bukan si tuan stoic mesum itu!' gumamnya mantap kemudian pergi dari kelas itu. Waktu berjalan terus hingga akhirnya dia sampai didepan rumahnya.

**CKLEK! **Pintu tidak terkunci. Berarti ibunya atau Sasuke sudah pulang kerumah, pikirnya. Matanya tertuju kepada dua pasang sepatu sekolah. Yang satunya dia tau kalau itu sepatu sekolah milik Sasuke.

'Sepatu yang satu lagi milik siapa?' gumamnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat seperti milik perempuan. Dan itu bukanlah sepatu sekolah Ino. Dan dia ingat kalau Ino tidak pulang bersama Sasuke tadi. Matanya terbelalak.

Sasuke membawa seorang gadis kerumah yang bukan Ino. Sakura memasuki rumahnya secara mengendap-endap. Seperti maling dirumah sendiri.

"Mmmhhh…" Sakura bergidik. Suara desahan terdengar dan itu berasal dari kamar Sasuke. Dengan amarah yang memuncak dia menggebrak pintu kamar Sasuke.

**BRAK! **Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Terlihat disitu Sasuke sedang meninndih seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu sangat familiar dimata Sakura. Bagaimana dia tidak tau? Gadis itu yang dulunya mencoba untuk menyakitinya di toilet wanita.

"Karin… senpai?" ucap Sakura. Karin memutar bola matanya. Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Tidak sopan. Ketuk dulu sebelum masuk," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ini rumahku! Terserah aku dong! Yang tidak sopan itu kau! Membawa gadis kerumah orang lain dan bercinta?" kata Sakura meledak.

"Huh! Dia cerewet sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita bunuh saja dia?" tanya Karin menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam bajunya. Sakura terbelalak kaget. Sasuke melirik Karin sebentar kemudian memasukkan tangannya kekantungnya.

"Maa, Karin. Kau boleh pulang sekarang." Kata Sasuke. Karin terbelalak. Sakura mengerlipkan matanya kaget.

"Heeeh, kau ini bagaimana sih! Aku kan-"

"Aku bilang pulang atau kau yang akan kubunuh." Jawab Sasuke sangar sambil menatap Karin tajam. Yang ditatap memasang wajah cemberut dan segera mengenakan pakaiannya lagi kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sakura juga berniat memasuki kamarnya namun ditahan oleh tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura sedatar mungkin.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke kemudian menatap wajah Sakura. Namun, Sakura menghindari kontak mata mereka.

"Kau cemburu, hn?" tanya Sasuke. Skakk Matt. Sakura tidak menjawab kemudian mencoba melepas pegangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak cemburu! Dan aku tidak akan pernah cemburu!" kata Sakura kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

**BRAK! **Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar dipintu tersebut air matanya mengalir lagi hingga dia merosot kebawah dan memeluk lututnya.

'Aku membencimu… Uchiha Sasuke….' gumamnya.

*****To Be Continued*****

Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Lemon belum nongol T.T dan mungkin kali ini gabakalan ada yang repyu *nangis dipojokan* maafkan author para readers. Bukannya bikin yang hot malah dimunculin pairing yang lain lagi. Maaf SasuSaku lover, dan SasuIno lover/haters atau SasoSaku lover/haters. Ini hanya untuk sementara aja kok *sujud-sujud* tetap review fic shicchi yaaaa. Aaah… iya, tadi ada sedikit Lemon SasuIno itu hanya selingan. Jadi jangan marahin Shicchi ya T.T

Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Aaaaaaah…

Seneng banget rasanya kalau banyak yang nge-review, sampai yang silent readers juga sampai review saking gemesnya sama nih fiction yang super abal~ XD~~~pokoknya kalian yang the best XD

Yosh cekidot,

**WARNING**

**Soft lemon, OOC, AU, typo (always) berserakan**

**Tata bahasa jelek, 17 tahun keatas**

**Don't like don't read but REVIEW!**

** R**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's never too late**

**Belongs to me; Kurosaki Shicchi**

**Chapter #4; **Broken Date

'Aku membencimu… Uchiha Sasuke….' gumamnya. Tangannya memeluk boneka teddy bear-nya. Sesekali meremas boneka itu pelan. Matanya terpejam, giginya dengan keras menggigit bibirnya.

'Aku benci! Aku benciiiii!' teriaknya dalam hati. Yang benar saja jika dia teriak sekuat tenaga. Pasti menyebabkan objeknya tertawa angkuh atau semacamnya karena mengetahui suatu hal.

Sakura Haruno menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

Rasanya wajah putih porselen itu siap-siap meledak jika mengetahui hal itu. Namun hal itu di tepisnya. Mata emerald itu melirik jam dinding yang ada didepannya. Sudah sore.

"Astaga! Tiga jam lagi Sasori-senpai akan menjemputku," katanya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

**SKIP TIME **kini Sakura sedang duduk diruang TV. Matanya tertuju pada siaran televisi, sesekali tangannya menekan tombol remote untuk mengganti _channel_.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang datang kemudian duduk. Dia melihat pakaian Sakura. _Mini dress_ berwarna _pink_ dengan rok mini berwarna biru laut. Rambut pink yang panjang terlihat serasi dengan warna bajunya. Kakinya sudah terpasang sepatu _high heels_.

"Kencan," katanya singkat tanpa memandang Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Sasuke menyengir lebar.

"Kau begitu menggoda dengan pakaian seperti itu," kata Sasuke sambil meraba paha Sakura. Secepat mungkin tangan Sakura menepis tangan kekar mantan criminal muda itu.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu!" bentaknya. Matanya memandang wajah Sasuke tajam. Seolah-olah Sakura yang cengeng tadi tidak pernah ada.

"Kau berkencan dengan Sasori sebagai pelampiasanmu karena cemburu padaku?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Rona merah dipipi Sakura terlihat jelas walaupn sedikit. Kemudian dia mengendalikan dirinya.

'Tidak Sakura… jangan sekarang. Bisa-bisa make up diwajahmu bisa luntur!' gumamnya. Alhasil dia hanya diam tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Sasuke.

Ting Tong~!

"Senpai~!" katanya sambil beranjak dari sofa menuju pintu, kemudian membuka pintunya. Terlihat disitu Sasori sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya. Dia memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana jeans.

"Lama menunggu, _Princess_?" tanya Sasori tersenyum, Sakura tertawa kecil. Sasori menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik pungunggnya yang kekar. "Bunga mawar untuk orang tersayang," ucapnya. Sakura menerimanya dan menghirup bau mawar itu.

"Arigatou... _so sweet_..." katanya sengaja. Sakura mencoba mendengar reaksi dari Sasuke. Alhasil, yang dia dengar adalah sebuah decitan dari bibir Sasuke. Dalam hati Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, aku punya suatu tempat yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu," kata Sasori. Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya kedalam rumahnya. "Kaa-san! Aku berangkat dulu ya," katanya. Tak lama kemudian dari dapur Tsunade menolehkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, hati-hati." Katanya.

Sakura dan Sasori pergi meninggalkan rumah, sementara Sasuke masih dengan tevelisi yang sedari tadi berganti-ganti channel. Ditangan Sasuke, terdapat sebuah remote TV yang daritadi dia tekan tombolnya dengan kuat.

'Kau tau istilah '_fight for your love?_' mungkin itu pertanda buatku...' ucapnya dalam hati kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari balik bajunya, kemudian melangkah keluar.

"_I'm coming_, Sakura..." katanya dengan senyum menakutkan.

"Ini adalah hari terbaik didalam hidupku..." kata Sasori. Mereka kini berada di restoran mahal di Konoha. Sakura yang dari tadi diam tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sasori.

'Kenapa fikiranku selalu diisi oleh manusia tampang mesum itu?' batinnya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasori menghamburkan lamunan kecilnya tentang Sasuke. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasori cemas. Sakura mengedipkan matanya mencoba mengambil kembali nyawanya yang hilang entah kemana.

"A-aku… gugup senpai…" ucapnya menunduk blushing. 'Aku harus menikmati kencan ini… bukan malah memikirkan orang yang tidak memikirkanku samasekali.' Tegasnya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sasori tenang. Senyum menawannya tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"_Juice strawberry_…" ucapnya.

"Itu minuman anak-anak… pesan saja _vodka_ atau alkohol… _campagne_ juga boleh…" Sakura bergidik mendengar jawaban itu. Bukan.. itu bukan Sasori melainkan-

"Eh? Sa-sasuke?!" ungkapnya kaget. Kini dia melihat Sasuke duduk diantara Sakura dan Sasori dengan posisi bangku terbalik dan dagunya bertumpu dikedua tagannya berlipat dibagian atas kursi tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sasori kalem. Matanya mendadak menjadi tajam. Disisi lain, Sakura cemas bercampur senang, orang yang dia lamunkan kini berada disampingya.

"Hanya memata-matai… aku penasaran. Apakah Sakura kecilku senang berkencan denganmu…"

"Sakura kecilmu?" ulang Sasori tajam. "Dia bukan milikmu. Kau bisa mencari gadis lain yang kau mau tapi jangan Sakura." Tambahnya.

"Hmmm? Kalau aku mau dia, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kini Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura dan merangkulnya. "Apa yang… kau lakukan?" ucap Sakura gemetar. Rona merah dipipinya semakin terlihat.

"Diamlah…" ucap Sasuke. Bahkan perkataan itu lebih tepat disebut perintah.

"Cukup, Uchiha Sasuke. Berhenti mengacaukan kencan kami!" Sasori berdiri dari kursinya, tangannya dihentakkan dimeja makan hingga mengalihkan perhatian orang sekitar.

"Se-senpai… kumohon… kelakuanmu mengundang banyak orang…" ucap Sakura pelan. Sasori tak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura.

"Bisakah kau mengusir manusia tidak tahu sopan santun ini, Sakura? Aku kehilangan selera makan jika melihatnya." Ucap Sasori kemudian duduk.

"Senpai bilang dia apa?" tanya Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Manusia tidak tahu sopan santun." Ulang Sasori. Sasuke hanya menyengir ditempat. Tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Tidakkah Ibunya megajarkan dia tata krama, atau sopan santun? Ck… aku penasaran keluargamu seperti apa…" tambah Sasori lagi. Kini tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat. Sakura memperhatikan perubahan mimic dari Sasuke. 'Ini tidak baik…' pikirnya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluargaku…" ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Oh ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak punya keluarga? Hm… anak terlantar… tidak heran kau bertingkah laku seperti binatang yang tidak tahu aturan."

Tangan Sasuke semakin mengepal. Urat disekitar tangannya mulai bermunculan.

"Senpai!" teriak Sakura marah. Matanya menatap Sasori tajam. "Kau tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu! Ayo kita pulang, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke. Kali ini sasuke menurut saja. Dia sempat menyeringai tajam kearah Sasori.

"Sakura? Tunggu! Hei!" Sakura pergi dari tempat itu tanpa meghiraukannya. "Ck…" giginya gemeretak kuat. Diraihnya sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat.

"Sudah kuduga akan begini akhirnya…" ucapnya.

Kini mereka berada disebuah taman yang sangat sepi.

"Wanita bodoh..." ucap Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakang Sakura.

"Kau… menghancurkan kencanku dengan Sasori-senpai…" ucapnya. Sasuke mengadah.

"Memang itu tujuan awalku 'kan?" ungkap Sasuke. Sakura berhenti melangkah kemudian berbalik arah berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Apakah bercinta dengan Ino dan Karin tidak cukup untukmu?! Kenapa harus aku?!" bentak Sakura meledak.

"Kalau kau memang mau kencan. Kenapa menyuruhku ikut pulang bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku melihat raut wajahmu yang begitu sendu ketika dia menyebut Ibumu… walaupun begitu aku tidak tega melihatmu lemah seperti itu." Ucap Sakura tertawa.

"Lemah katamu?" tanya Sasuke yang tangannya menggenggam lengan Sakura sangat erat.

"I-itai… Sasuke hentikan!"

"Jangan pernah menyebutku lemah hanya karena mereka yang sudah mati." Ucapnya tajam. Takut. Itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang. Airmatanya turun deras, ketika Sasuke melepas lengannya kasar dia menunduk sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri hingga akhirnya dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya lembut. Sangat lembut.

"Sa…sasuke…" matanya terbelalak. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat ekspresi datarnya yang sedih.

"Maaf. Aku menyukaimu… aku tidak suka melihat seseorang menyentuhmu. Kau milikku…" katanya mantap. Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke berkata begitu, bahkan berkali-kali dia mendengar Sasuke ingin memilikinya. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia seolah baru pertama kalinya mendengar kata-kata ini.

"A-aku…"

CUP! Sasuke mengecup bibirnya lembut. Matanya terpejam. Sakura masih enggan membalas ciumannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang dia cintai sekaligus yang dia benci. Mata emerald itu terpejam seraya tanganya dikalungkan keleher Sasuke. Dia membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman yang manis yang semakin lama semakin bergelora. Desahan manis Sakura keluar tak tertahankan. Seringaian Sasuke muncul lagi.

Kini dia merebahkan Sakura ditanah. Sakura sedikit kaget saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tanah. Rasa shocknya semakin bertambah saat Uchiha Prodigy itu menindihnya. Dan menatapnya sayu. Itulah jurus ampuh sang Uchiha Sasuke untuk melumpuhkan Sakura.

"He-hentikan!" Sakura sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya kemudian mendorong Sasuke hingga dia terjatuh. Mata Sasuke berubah tajam kemudian meraba sakunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura menarik nafas panjang 'hampir saja….' Gumamnya.

"Kau mencuri kesempatan lagi!" ucap Sakura bangkit. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang tangannya mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Seketika mata _emerald _itu terbelalak kaget.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke memainkan pisau yang dia ambil dari sakunya. "Manusia yang satu ini tidak pernah mengerti juga ya…" ucapnya memutar-mutar pisau itu di tangannya. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah handal dengan benda tajam.

"S-sasuke… kau gila…" ucap Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya. Makin lama makin cepat dan-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eh? Dia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Hanya saja dia melihat Sasuke berhenti tepat disampingnya dengan matanya yang mengarah ke depan dengan tajam.

"Jangan beraninya main belakang, Senpai." Ucapnya. Sakura bingung, kemudian dia melihat kebelakangnya.

**CLENG**

Sebuah pisau lipat terjatuh dari tangan Sasori yang keringatan. Pisau Sasuke sudah berada diujung leher Sasori yang siap menggorok leher itu kapan saja.

"Sasori… senpai…" ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Dia tidak menyangka kalau seorang Sasori bakal melakukan hal ini. Menusuknya dari belakang. Matanya mengadah meihat Sasuke menjauhkan pisaunya dari leher Sasori dan saat itu juga Sasori ikut terjatuh ke tanah.

"Dasar amatir…" ucap Sasuke. Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Sakura milikku. Dan aku akan siap kapan saja jika kau ingin bertarung denganku." Tambahnya kemudian pergi tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang berdiri terpaku.

"Sakura…" Sasori memanggilnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kirai…" ucapnya pelan diiringi tatapan miris dari Sasori. "Aku benci senpai!" katanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasori.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk. Tidak dikunci."

"Hey…" Sakura membuka pintu kamar itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menjawab 'hn'. Sakura masuk kemudian duduk dipinggir kasur Sasuke, dia melihat objek yang dia cari itu sedang membaca buku. Kali ini bukan majalah _playboy _yang dia sembnykan. 'Aneh…' pikirnya

"Tadi itu… terima kasih…" ucapnya seraya menunduk. Sasuke melirik wajah Sakura sesaat. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau Sasori-senpai bakalan menyerangku?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke berhenti membaca bukunya kemudian mengaihkan pandangannya ke Sakura.

"Sejak kau mendorongku hingga aku tersungkur kedepan. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya bersembunyi dibalik pohon." Ucapnya.

"J-ja-jadi dia melihat kita yang lagi…." Sakura memerah. Sasuke mengangguk enteng. Sakura mengadah lagi. 'Tidak heran kalau dia emosi…' gumamnya lagi. 'Mungkin aku akan minta maaf ke dia besok…' ucapnya.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

**CUP**

Kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri mencium Sasuke. Namun entah kenapa kali ini Sasuke tidak membalas cuman itu. Namun Sakura tidak ambil pusing.

"A-arigatou…" katanya kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Dasar tsundere." Ucapnya datar.

"Kau bisa membantuku kan?"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Hahaha… sepertinya akan ada sebuah reuni…"

"Dia sudah merusak kencanku dan merebut gadisku. Kau tinggal sebut berapa harga yag kau inginkan. Tapi bawakan aku kepala Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hmm… baiklah. Akan kami pikirkan lagi. Bukan begitu?"

"…."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kabar dari kalian." *pergi*

"Sasuke. Tidakkah kau merindukannya? Itachi?"

"…."

*To Be Continued*

Maaf udah hampir setahun ga update *dibakar reader-tachi* balasan review juga ga dibuat T0T. Kali ini bakalan up to date kok… tetep review yaaa… bener kata salah satu reader… shicchi hampir kehilangan inspirasi buat ni fanfic. Tapi melihat kalian tetep nge review (sampai silent reader juga review karena kesel ama nih fanfic) bikin shicchi terharu *hiks… zruuuut*

Ok. Ok. Habis basa-basi. Bangun dari hiatus dan Shicchi bakalan update semua fic shicchi yg terbengkalai. Love you readers.


End file.
